


The Pretty Mouth With The Red You Adorn

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [39]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, M/M, Masochist Peter Rumancek, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sassy, Top Roman Godfrey, Upir Roman Godfrey, Werewolf Peter Rumancek, bottom Peter Rumancek, canon-level gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Peter has a plan to be romantic for Roman, but that plan didn’t work, good thing he always has a backup plan.Kinktober 2020 Day 12 - Blood Kink
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: Kinktober [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Pretty Mouth With The Red You Adorn

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song ‘kiss you (when it’s dangerous)’ by eight seconds

“Ah shit, this is why I don’t fucking cook,” Peter grunted as he glared at the cut on his finger like it offended him. Slender fingers curled around his wrist and lifted his hand, Peter tipped his head back against Roman’s chest and sighed as the Upir curled his tongue around the sluggishly bleeding cut on the werewolf’s finger. 

“We both know you’re a horrible klutz in the kitchen, so why are you attempting to cook Rumancek?” Roman rumbled as he lazily dragged his tongue over the cut, coaxing the small beads of blood out of the slice on the skin. 

“I wanted to make dinner for you jackass,” Peter huffed as Roman slid his hand down Peter’s other arm and tangled their fingers together, pinning Peter’s free hand to the kitchen counter. 

“How romantic,” Roman murmured as he dragged his plush lips over the cut, smearing Peter’s blood over them. 

“One of us has to be every so often Godfrey,” Peter snarked as he watched as Roman’s pink lips turned red with his blood and how his eyes darkened in the way they usually did when his true nature came closer to the surface. 

“I can be romantic,” Roman huffed suddenly sounding offended as he frowned at the way the cut on Peter’s finger was already healed. 

“Nah, that doesn’t sound right,” Peter smirked before he twisted out of Roman’s grip and headed out of the kitchen.

“You coming Godfrey?” Peter tossed over his shoulder as he headed towards their shared master bedroom. 

“What about my romantic dinner?” Roman followed the werewolf, arousal high in his veins as he savoured the taste of his lover’s blood on his tongue and lips. He was very grateful Shelley had insisted on taking Nadia for the weekend, wanting proper bonding time with her niece and Roman was going to take advantage of his and Peter’s alone time.

“You’re going to drink my blood while you fuck me, how’s that for romance?” Peter had a shit-eating grin on his face from where he was fully naked and sprawled out on their bed. 

“Shee-it,” Roman groaned as he worked his shirt off and fumbled at his belt buckle before fresh blood hit him and his eyes darted back to the bed and his mouth watered and his throat ached as he watched as Peter dragged a small razor over the top of his left pec, a small line of red appearing and slowly beading up and dripping down over his skin. 

Roman tore his pants off and sped over to the bed, slotting himself between Peter’s thighs and licked up the escaping blood before sealing his lips over the fresh-cut with a wanton groan. 

“This isn’t romantic, this is dirty,” Roman muttered against Peter’s skin, rocking his erection against Peters, both of them fully affected already. 

“Eh for us it’s the same thing really,” Peter reminded as he raked his fingers through the crust of gel on Roman’s hair, breaking the cast to get to the soft strands underneath. 

Roman lifted his head from the healing cut, his lips properly painted red now and Peter had no choice but to pull the taller man into a bloodied kiss. Roman gripped Peter’s hair tightly as he rolled his hips against the smaller man’s as they kissed, the bite of copper blood tinting the taste of each other’s lips. 

“Fuck,” Roman grunted as his cock throbbed, breaking the kiss when fresh blood hit his nose and he looked down to see Peter had dragged the razor down the side of his neck, a shallow but long cut forming and Roman buried his face against it. Peter moaned and curled his legs around Roman’s waist as he held the Upir’s head against his neck as Roman lapped and sucked at the fresh cut. 

“So fucking good,” Peter moaned as Roman started biting at his neck, leaving marks of his own on Peter. Peter swapped the razor to his other hand and breathed out in pained bliss as he made a new cut on the meat of his inner thigh. Roman stiffened before he moved in a blur so his face was buried between Peter’s thighs and was sucking hard at the new cut, swallowing down Peter’s blood desperately. 

“Shit, shittt,” Peter moaned in pleasure when Roman grabbed his ass and pulled his cheeks apart and his lips and tongue, slick and tacky with Peter’s blood pressed to his hole. Peter cried out, back arching and fingers digging into Roman’s hair as the Upir swiftly penetrated him with his tongue, licking at him with his bloodied tongue and sucking at his rim with those damn plump lips of his. Peter’s cock was steadily dripping, he always seemed to forget how damn good Roman with that mouth of his. Peter’s mouth drifted open as he moaned and swore as Roman expertly rimmed him with his blood-slick mouth. 

“I could devour you, fuck I want to.” Roman murmured when he pulled away from Peter, his face was wet with blood and salvia and his eyes all but pitch black as he looked down at the flushed, bloodied werewolf below him on the bed. 

“I would let you,” Peter honestly meant it and Roman could tell if the way he kissed Peter meant anything. 

Peter clung to Roman, crying out into the Upir’s mouth as Roman pressed his cock into his blood-wet hole. It hurt more than it normally would if they used lube, but it was a good pain to Peter. Peter pulled Roman in closer, digging his nails into Roman’s pale skin, drawing blood. This urged Roman on and the taller man started fucking into Peter in earnest, their mouths still pressed together as their bodies rocked together, blood staining the sheets below him as the action pulled on their respective cuts. 

Roman broke the kiss and ducked his head down against Peter’s neck and sank his teeth into the werewolves' throat. Peter howled as he came harder than usual as he felt Roman tear some of his flesh off with a jerk of his teeth as his cock hit against Peter’s prostate. Peter went limp as he whimpered through the throbbing pain and pleasure that assaulted his body as Roman licked at the mess of flesh and blood he had created on Peter’s throat as he pounded harder into the werewolf. 

Peter dragged his nails down Roman’s back hard, drawing fresh lines of blood as he felt Roman’s cock throb inside of him and then hot cum filled him with a hard snap of Roman’s hips. Roman growled against the mess he left on Peter’s throat and collapsed on top of Peter, still lapping and sucking at the bloody patch of flesh on the werewolves' throat. 

“How’s that for romance?” Peter asked breathlessly, his throat hurting in the most wonderful of ways and his body was buzzing with contentment as he curled his limbs around Roman to keep him in place.

“Shee-it,” Roman grunted and Peter smiled in victory as Roman cuddled closer to him and gently sucked on his throat, obviously very content at that moment and honestly so was Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
